


What is Romance?

by AmeBae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Chemistry teacher Jackson, Drama/ acting teacher Jinyoung, Jackson is ultimate wingman, Jinyoung wants to kill Jackson, M/M, Mark can't act to save his life, Markson is v subtle, PE teacher Mark, the school is based off of schools in America so yeah, uncomfortable acting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeBae/pseuds/AmeBae
Summary: How does one portray romance when acting? Park Jinyoung is close to quitting his job as a drama teacher when his students can't grasp the feelings of romance. However when a demonstration is required Jinyoung is in desperate need for someone to help him, that someone happens to be Mark Tuan.





	1. Chapter 1

"You're too tense." Jinyoung spoke up before standing from his spot and walking to the two teens on stage. "Just because you're me together doesn't mean you don't know what being in love is like." The drama teacher said and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He looked at the two students who were obviously annoyed before clicking his tongue. "If you want to say something say it."   
"Well.. Mr. Park we have no idea what you want from us.." The girl spoke up.   
"Yeah you don't seem like the guy to be giving us relationship advice." The boy added and Jinyoung clicked his tongue before shaking his head. God he really hated America sometimes. "We were hoping you could demonstrate what we need to do."  
A demonstration? He had never thought about that. Sure this was different than what he had learn back in Korea but he wouldn't mind demonstrating. "With a student?" Jinyoung asked and furrowed his brows. He was pretty sure that was illegal. The students only laughed before shaking their heads. "Maybe another teacher could help.."   
"There's no other drama teacher." Jinyoung stated and furrowed his brows. This wasn't going to work out, he didn't understand what the kids were trying to do. "Why don't we invite Mr. Tuan? He's normally free."   
Jinyoung swallowed thickly before glancing around at the students who were all staring at him. Mark Tuan, the Gym teacher, one of the most handsome teachers which was deemed by the last senior class. "Mr. Tuan is so nice I'm sure he would help."   
"Ah and Mr. Tuan is so handsome~" Jinyoung turned to see the chemistry teacher practically sauntering in. "I'm surprised you didn't blow anything up yet." Jinyoung replied and shook his head as the other interrupted his class.   
"That's not until sixth period. Testing how much we can mess with hydrogen and alkali metals." Jackson announced proudly before finding a spot among the students "but we're here to talk about Mr. Tuan. Why are we talking about the godly gym teacher?" Jackson asked and Jinyoung could feel his eyebrow twitch slightly. God he hated Jackson sometimes, he knew what the other one was thinking. Jackson could be an amazing friend or an awful friend sometimes, and right now he was just being annoying. "We want him to help with acting." A student spoke up and Jackson nearly had an aneurism. God Jinyoung got a headache from how extra he was. "Of course, handsome Mr. Tuan has to be amazing at acting." Jackson exclaimed and clapped his hands "Jinyoung should ask him." Jinyoung glared at him before sighing softly. Oh god he really hated Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me to act with you?" Jinyoung wanted to die. He wanted to strangle Jackson as well. He shifted slightly before nodding "the students thought it would help and you're the only one with a free period." Jinyoung explained while rubbing the back of his neck. God normally it wasn't this hard to talk to Mark but now that he was opening the drama world to Mark he felt awkward. However the laugh that left Mark's mouth made some of the tension melt away and Jinyoung laughed as well. "I can't act." Mark said and shook his head "I can try though. What do you need me to do?"   
Jinyoung's heart raced. He hadn't gone over how to say this. The drama teacher looked around before wetting his lips. "I need help with a romance scene..."   
"Romance?" Mark repeated and Jinyoung could literally feel his spirit dying inside of him. Mark's laughter didn't help this time and it only made Jinyoung hate Jackson more. "Did Jackson put you up to this? Why don't you ask a female teacher?" If Jinyoung was crazy he would have thought he heard a hint of nervousness in Mark's voice, but he wasn't crazy. "My students requested you..." Jinyoung said and offered a small smile. He couldn't help but laugh at Mark's surprised face, the other oblivious to the compliments given to him everyday. "Well, that can't be too hard to try.. I've always been told I have a face for acting." Mark joked and Jinyoung let out a soft sigh, he didn't know he had been holding his breath. "So fourth period?" Mark asked and Jinyoung could only nod. "See you fourth period. Thank you so much." Jinyoung said before heading out of the gym. Oh god he could finally breath easy and relax now.. When he entered the drama room the last thing he expected were his students celebrating, however the explosion down the hall was probably on the top list of things he expected. "I hope he lost his eyes brows again." Jinyoung mumbled before searching for the script.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are consistent chapter lengths? I'll never know.

"I can't wait for Mr. Tuan to start helping in class. God I only took gym class to spend more time with him."   
"You should really focus on your script" Jinyoung spoke towards the two whispering girls before placing the papers down. "If you're not going to focus then there's no point of having Mr. Tuan coming." He threatened before turning back to the script and rubbing at his temples. He glanced at the clock before standing up. Where was he? He was suppose to be here now. "Sorry I'm late. These two screw heads decided to get into a fight." Jinyoung's head nearly snapped off as he turned to look at the other walking in. He cleared his throat and nodded "that's understandable, I'm glad you could stop by." Jinyoung said before turning to his class "you all know why he's here. I hope you read over the script." The blank stares he received made him uneasy and he couldn't help but groan. Why were teens so hard to work with? Jinyoung turned to Mark who was still standing and observing the class room. "You can sit at my desk." He offered before turning back to the kids. He swore they were all plotting something. "You never handed out the script Mr. Park. You said it'll be a surprise when Mr. Tuan comes." Jinyoung blinked owlishly before furrowing his brows. He didn't remember saying that but the whole class seemed to be nodding along. Had they set up a prank? He'd fail all of them if so. "We could read through it today and I'll stop by tomorrow to actually act it out." Mark offered and Jinyoung felt his heart race. He hadn't expected to do more than one day with Mark but he wasn't complaining "I have a free period so I can stop by whenever." Jinyoung turned to the other and smiled graciously before nodding "that would be very helpful thank you." The drama teacher said before sighing and handing out the papers. This was obviously a set up, he paused seeing on script peaking out of a backpack, those brats had been lying. "I hope we have a whole week with Mr. Tuan," he heard one student whisper. Jinyoung snorted before walking back to the front "we'll have two groups for the script. You can make your groups and assign parts and the group with the best performance passes while the other fails." Jinyoung said and leaned against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. He had forgotten Mark was there until a hand was on his elbow. "Don't you think that's harsh?" He heard Mark whisper in his ear.   
"I wasn't going to actually fail them. They need motivation." Jinyoung said and turned to face the other before realizing Mark was closet than he had expected. He flushed slightly at the closeness of their faces as they held each other's gaze before clearing his throat. Jinyoung moved his gaze back to the script, trying his best to ignore that the other was literally reading over his shoulder. "This script seems pretty cool, I can't wait to act it out with you." Mark said and the hand on Jinyoung's shoulder made his heart race more than is probably healthy.


	4. Chapter 4

"I basically hooked you up with Mark and you're giving me the cold shoulder?" Jackson whined from his normal spot among the desks. Jinyoung rubbed his temple slightly before sighing "I swear you're plotting something with my students. It's not even helping if anything it's making it worse." Jinyoung complained before falling into his chair and looking over the script. "Please tell me there's a kiss scene." Jackson said and Jinyoung heard the other stand up. He snatched the script away from the blonde before holding it to his chest. "I made sure there wasn't."  
"Park Jinyoung why don't you want to kiss the most handsome teacher that isn't the chemistry teacher?" Jackson asked and sighed dramatically. Why did Jinyoung even bother talking to Jackson anymore? He was starting to rethink his life decisions. "You both obviously have a thing for-"  
"Jackson drop it, he's just helping me out for one thing. I'm not casting him for the entire play. He can't even act that would be embarrassing." Jinyoung explained and rested his head on his desk, it wasn't like he wasn't already embarrassed enough. He didn't need to have an awkward kiss scene with Mark, damn he wouldn't mind kissing the other. But not infront of a class of teens that's just weird. "You already have a ship name. The students are beyond creative here it's so amusing." Jackson stated and Jinyoung's interest perked slightly. "Ship... Name? Americans are weird.. What is it?"  
"MarkJin."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Park, can we have class outside today?"   
Jinyoung looked over the script he was reading before looking out the window and sighing. "I don't see why not." He said and cleared his throat. It was a nice day and sometimes it helped kids relax when they went outside. "But don't give the principal reasons to fire me." Jinyoung added and flicked his fingers from his eyes to the class. "I'm watching all of you."   
"Jinyoung~ are you going outside can I join?"   
Jinyoung practically groaned as Jackson appeared, his class's energy level spiked even more and he could feel this idea already draining him. "I promise I'll be good."  
"You're so annoying." Jinyoung mumbled before sighing and closing the script and standing up. The drama teacher fixed the jacket over his shoulders before looking at the class and nodding. "Let's go then."   
When they got outside, he understood why they were so eager to go outside. "Mr. Tuan is so handsome."   
Jinyoung's eyebrow twitched slightly as he turned to see the Physical Ed teacher leading a game of soccer. The students weren't wrong, Mark was truly handsome. He was too handsome it was a shame he was a teacher. "Shouldn't you get back to work?" Jinyoung asked and paused as he saw where Jackson had snuck off too. The chemistry teacher was now interrupting the soccer game. Well, he was Mark's problem now.   
"Jinyoung!"   
Nope he was still Jinyoung's problem. The drama teacher groaned as he turned back around to see Jackson dragging Mark away from the game. "Jinyoung! Tell him what I said is right!"  
"I never heard what you said." Jinyoung replied and scratched the back of his neck as he looked between the two teachers. His eyes stayed on Mark for longer than he would've liked, and the other teacher noticed. "Jinyoung, Mark told me you haven't invited him to practice again. If you don't want him you can practice with me." Jackson added and looked between the two teachers who were still silent. Jinyoung could deal with jackson's complaining, right now he was trying to conceal his feelings towards the gym teacher standing in front of him. "God it's like two walls talking." Jackson complained and Jinyoung could tell the other was bored now. "I have a class to teach," Mark said and flicked Jackson's forehead before heading back to the soccer game. "There goes your chance with Mr. Dreamy."   
Jinyoung turned to Jackson and furrowed his brows before dragging his finger across his neck dramatically.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't know which was more frustrating. The fact that the students were still asking for demonstrations or the fact that Jinyoung couldn't find the courage to invite Mark over again. The drama teacher shut his laptop before groaning and slouching in his seat, he hated planning lessons. "Mr. Park?" Jinyoung looked up to see one of his students standing across from his desk. "I know coming to America is hard. And I was looking up ways to make you feel better if your home sick." The girl said and Jinyoung noticed the basket she held. He raised a brow before sitting up a bit more. "You really didn't have to..." He said, unsure how to deal with this situation.  
"I wanted to, Mr. Park you're such a great teacher. You're my favorite teacher."  
Was this a confession? Oh god this was weird... "Thank you Jessica but.. I'm a teacher and you're a student." Jinyoung said and cleared his throat before laughing awkwardly. Oh god he didn't mean to laugh but he couldn't help it. "Park Jinyoung I love you."  
Oh god, oh no he felt sick. He couldn't stop the fake gag before laughing. Oh no he didn't mean it, this was so uncomfortable oh god he couldn't stop laughing. He prayed the girl got the idea and she did, but not the way he wanted her too. He felt even worse as he saw the tears on her face as she left. Jinyoung groaned before thudding his head on the desk. "Wow, harsh."  
Right now was not the time for Jackson. "Are you ok?"  
Wait.. Jinyoung looked up to see Mark settling down in a student desk close to his own desk. "How much of that did you see?"  
"All of it, way to react." Mark replied and Jinyoung could see the smile tugging at the other teacher's lips. He wrinkled his nose and groaned "I had no idea what to do." Jinyoung replied and ran a hand through his hair. "And you're teaching romance?" Mark replied an Jinyoung wanted to die right then and there. "It's easier when acting because if I mess up actual relations won't be damaged."  
"Speaking of acting. Was my acting really that bad?" Mark asked and Jinyoung's stomach dropped. Oh god, did he make Mark think he hated the other's acting? He hoped not. "It's not that, we just uh haven't gotten to that part yet so I didn't want to bother you." Jinyoung sprouted out before sighing softly. Nice save Park Jinyoung.  
"I hope I can come back soon. It was fun working with you." Mark said and Jinyoung could feel his cheeks heating up. "You can stop by whenever honestly. I don't think you'll disturb my class more than Jackson does already."  
The look that passed over Mark's face threw Jinyoung off for a moment but as soon as he noticed it the look was gone and Mark smiled. "I don't think anyone can be more bothersome than him." He said before standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow Jinyoung."  
"Oh uh, see you tomorrow.." Jinyoung said and cleared his throat. Oh god he had to actually prepare a lesson now.


	7. Chapter 7

"When are you going to invite him again? Weren't you suppose to have him come in like two days ago?" Jinyoung's eyebrow twitched slightly as he watched Jackson roam around his room. Since when did he allow the other to always join him during his free time? The drama teacher turned back to the lesson he was writing. "I can't invite him back, after what happened last time." Jinyoung stated before running a hand through his hair "he must've been bored out of his mind. None of the students were prepared."  
"You're such a Debby downer Jinyoung. I bet it wasn't as bad as you're saying." Jackson insisted while sitting on the desk "I can talk to Mark for you."   
Jinyoung quickly put the papers down and shook his head. "I can't invite him again Jackson. It's bad enough that the students bother him in his normal classes he doesn't need me to as well." Jinyoung stated and cleared his throat before turning back to the papers. "Besides he can't act, it would be embarrassing."   
Jinyoung looked up as the chemistry teacher moved closer. "Park Jinyoung you are making this more difficult than you need to. Here I'll help. I'll act it out for you." Jackson said and Jinyoung snorted before shaking his head. "That's not going to stop me from getting embarrassed. I think I should leave him alone." Jinyoung said and looked over at the door, thinking he had heard the door shut however no one was there. "Must've been the air conditioning." Jinyoung mumbled before looking at Jackson who was also staring at the door. "Don't you have a class to teach?" He questioned before putting his lesson away "my class is going to be here soon. I don't want you making them hyper." Jinyoung added before shooing the other teacher out of his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapters will get better.. I'm climbing the plot mountain and I'm struggle..


	8. Chapter 8

"You're the person I expected to forget his umbrella the least." Jinyoung jumped slightly from his spot on the steps. Normally he would just walk, the perks of living in a city was that the school was awfully close, the cons was that when it rained it was hard to escape. The drama teacher looked up to come face to face with Mark. "I thought it was going to hold off until I got home." Jinyoung explained while standing up before noticing the umbrella in Mark's hand. "You can take mine." Mark offered and Jinyoung couldn't help but furrow his brows. "You need it as well."   
"My apartment isn't far. I can walk." Mark insisted and Jinyoung felt his heart leap slightly. "We can walk together," the words left his voice before he could process them. However his racing heart was soon stopped by the smile that graced the gym teacher's lips. Oh god dear Jesus, who would've thought he could be hotter. "That sounds like a good idea." Mark said and Jinyoung felt his heart melt as the other casually switched the conversation back into Korean. Thank god for the city having a surplus, Jinyoung felt better talking in his first language but he used English so much it felt too personal and intimate to talk in Korean. "Which way is your house?" Jinyoung asked as he stepped closer to Mark under the umbrella. Oh god they were so close and the other was smiling so kindly. Jinyoung had to look straight ahead to avoid doing something he would regret. "It's just down this Way. I think we live on the same street." Mark answered and it hit Jinyoung. Of course they did, they were neighbors. "How could I forget? Our first meeting was..." Jinyoung paused and shuddered before shaking his head. Although the memory was awful Mark's laughter made Jinyoung feel blessed. He looked over at the other man and smiled softly before reaching over to take the umbrella. "Your arm must be sore." He said and flushed slightly as their hands brushed each other. Jinyoung looked up at Mark as the other seemed to be thinking over the offer before he nodded and the umbrella was now in Jinyoung's hands. The rest of the walk held a comfortable silence as both teachers tried to avoid puddles and the droplets that fell from the sky. Before he knew it they were standing infront of the small complex. "Make sure to stay warm and thank you for letting me use your umbrella." Jinyoung said before bowing slightly. Once again Mark's laugh was a blessing to his ears and he looked up at the other. "I'll see you tomorrow." Mark said before walking away. God now Jinyoung could breathe, thank whatever was up there he didn't embarrass himself in front of the other.


	9. Chapter 9

"Valentine's Day? What about it?" Jinyoung asked while looking at his class. "We should have a class party for it!" One student spoke up and the drama teacher snorted before leaning against his desk, arms crossed. "I thought Valentine's Day wasn't that big here." Jinyoung said before thinking over the idea. He wouldn't mind having one, that meant one less lesson plan he had to do. However he needed to teach somehow. "We can have one. Only if you get into groups and perform a scene from Romeo and Juliet." Jinyoung stated and nodded "during the performance we can have cupcakes and whatever food you bring."   
The class's reaction made Jinyoung smile softly. It was so easy to please teenagers now Adays just mention food and they were happy with anything. "Can we invite other teachers?"   
Jinyoung furrowed his brows, he knew what this meant. He wasn't stupid enough to miss the hints his class were giving him. Just recently he had learned that the class wanted him and Mark to "hook up" whatever that meant. "Only if they don't have a class and it's ok with them." Jinyoung said before he really thought about it. Oh god, Valentine's Day spent with Mark tuan.. That was a recipe for embarrassment. The thought about it was on his mind all week leading up to Valentine's Day. It didn't help that the students kept bugging him about inviting the gym teacher over. "We can properly interpret the love scenes if you don't show us." They would say and Jinyoung would just brush them off. He had meant to ask Mark but the other always seemed so busy. Before he knew it, it was the day before Valentine's Day and he had missed his chance. "I really hope Mr. Tuan shows up. I want to give him some chocolate." Jinyoung looked over at the two girls before turning back to his script. Maybe it wasn't too late, he could always say his class was asking for Mark. "I already asked him, he seemed to be happy to join."   
Jinyoung raised a brow, so the class was already asking Mark, huh... Well the hard part was over then. "Class I expect your performances to be done if you have time to talk about other teachers. I'm giving you time to finish up your scene not chat." Jinyoung said and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This could be rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say that I have been personally attacked by Never Ever. I've never been more shook.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a longer than normal chapter as an apology for taking forever to update

Drinking the day before a school day wasn't Jinyoung's definition of a good idea. However Jackson sounded very convincing. The black haired man pushed open the door before fixing the leather jacket on his shoulders.. Where was Jackson? Jinyoung groaned before finding two seats by the bar, hoping Jackson would show up soon. He looked down at his phone, reading over the texts.   
From: Jackson   
To: Jinyoung   
"Don't worry it'll be fun! I found this great new bachelor for you Jinyoungie~"   
Jinyoung groaned while running a hand through his hair. It was starting to get annoying how the other was trying to play match maker for Jinyoung. "Is this seat taken?" A voice asked and Jinyoung waved the other, he didn't want to save Jackson a seat. If the other showed up he was going to have to stand. "I didn't think you were much of a drinker." What stranger was trying to talk to him? He was annoyed at Jackson, this was a bad idea. Jinyoung turned to face the other before feeling the wind knocked out of him. "I could say the same for you," Jinyoung said staring at the one and only Mark Tuan. It was so odd to see him outside of the athletic gear he normally wore to school. God it made him even more attractive. The turtle neck and blazer was such an attractive combination Jinyoung was weak. "Let me guess we were tricked to come here by Jackson." Mark spoke up once again and it took Jinyoung a moment to notice the other speaking in Korean. "Ah yeah, I had a feeling that this was a trick." Jinyoung said and tapped his finger against the glass in his hand. He paused while hearing the other laugh and couldn't help but smile. "Hey I'm better company than Jackson, he'll get you kicked out." Mark said and Jinyoung smiled at the glass on the counter before nodding. Another comfortable silence fell between them before Jinyoung noticed Mark ordering something. He watched the other take the glasses and couldn't help but focus on the way his Adam's apple bobbed slightly. God he was weird. "So tomorrow's Valentine's Day.." Mark spoke up again and Jinyoung cleared his throat. "I'm sorry that my class keeps bothering you. If you're busy it's understandable." Jinyoung said quickly and paused when Mark waved him off. "I have nothing to do, it'll be nice." Mark said and Jinyoung sighed softly. He still felt like a bother. "Are you getting anyone gifts?" Mark suddenly asked again and Jinyoung was taken aback slightly. He leaned back before looking down at his hands and counting them off. Well there was his mom, his two older sisters, maybe the lady that helps with his plants, the apartment owner.. That was like five people right? Jinyoung turned to Mark before noticing the other's mood had seemed to change.. He watched the other take another large drink from his glass before looking back at Jinyoung. The older boy looked so serious, was he jealous? Why did he seem mad suddenly. "You're really popular," Mark said and Jinyoung looked at the other before clearing his throat. "Yeah I guess..." 

The night had continued on. The awkward silence had only lasted for a bit until Jackson showed up. Well Mark wasn't lying about how Jackson would get them kicked out. "That's not fair, I was only trying to have fun." Jackson whined and Jinyoung watched as the other boy hung over Mark's shoulders. "He's going to regret everything in the morning." Jinyoung said while watching the two older boys try to walk. More like Mark was walking while Jackson was using him as a crutch. It was a surprise that they were able to get Jackson home before midnight, however now they were even further from their apartments. "I think I know a short cut from here.." Jinyoung said and pulled the leather jacket around him even tighter, God it was cold out here. "Do you come this way often?" Mark asked and Jinyoung snorted before walking down the sidewalk. "Not exactly." Jinyoung said and looked at the other. The weird look on Mark's face was back. He wondered what went through the other's mind sometimes. The streets seemed different at night compared to the day when he usually walked home from Jackson's. "Do you really know where we're going? I've never seen this part." Mark spoke up after minutes of dead silence between them "and I've lived here most of my life."   
Jinyoung paused and looked around before it hit him. They were lost... "Maybe we should call someone." Jinyoung said and turned to the other who was staring at him with wide eyes. God he looked so cold Jinyoung just wanted to wrap him up and hold him close. "Who would we call?" Mark asked and Jinyoung watched as he pulled out his phone. Thank god Mark's phone wasn't dead, Jinyoung's had died at the bar. He blames it on Jackson spamming his phone. "Maybe we can look up directions." Jinyoung offered and Mark nodded before looking around. "So where are we exactly?"   
Jinyoung pulled at his sleeves before looking around as well. "Maybe we should go back and look for signs." Jinyoung offered and when Mark nodded he walked next to the other. It took another good hour before they found their way back to the apartments. "Well that was interesting." Mark spoke up as they walked into the complex. Jinyoung sighed softly before running a hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry, I thought I knew the place." He started before Mark waved him off. "It was fun, I'm glad it was you I got lost with." Mark said and Jinyoung felt his cheeks heat up slightly. "Me too." Jinyoung said and waved to the other as they both headed to their own places.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is the #1 MarkJin shipper

"I shouldn't have gotten him these" Jinyoung said while placing the decorations on the wall. "I can't believe you got him flowers. Junior is finally making his move!" Jackson exclaimed and Jinyoung furrowed his brows before glaring at the other. "Don't call me that." Jinyoung complained before lobbing a roll of streamers towards Jackson. The chemistry teacher was seriously getting annoying. "I don't want you blowing anything up today, whether it be chemicals or my phone. Don't think I don't have blackmail from last night." Jinyoung threatened before dragging his finger across his neck. Before he knew it students started the trickle into his class, many bringing along sweets and drinks to have for the party. Was it even safe to eat bright red cake with pink frosting? Was that even food? Jinyoung couldn't help but feel giddy as his class's excitement soon filled the atmosphere, some students were in their costumes already, preparing for their scene. "Alright class the first group will be going soon" Jinyoung spoke up and picked up the list of names "that'll be Yugeyom, Jungkook.."  
"Sorry I'm late, I hope I didn't miss anything. Apparently I had a meeting." Jinyoung looked up, since when did students have meetings... His eyes grew wide as he saw Mark walking into the room. He smiled slightly before nodding "glad you could make it at least." Jinyoung said and cleared his throat before listening off the rest of the names. The performances had gone off better than he expected honestly.. The party was going pretty smoothly. "Mr. Park, can you do improve? You're always the best at it." A student spoke up and Jinyoung stopped mid bite of a cookie before putting it down. Improve? Well it couldn't be that hard. "Mr. Wang can be the girl and Mr. Park and Mr. Tuan are competing for him." Another student spoke up and Jinyoung looked at the other two equally caught off guard teachers. "I don't think that's a goo-"  
"That sounds fun! Let's do it! Mark can be the bad boy." Jackson's loud voice over powered Jinyoung's own. Oh god kill him please "it's the perfect scene for Valentine's Day." Jackson once again exclaimed and before Jinyoung knew it he was being dragged to the front. He stared at the other two before clearing his throat, he really was going to kill Jackson now. "And action!" Jackson yelled before Jinyoung looked at Mark who looked equally as frustrated. He was going to just end it there until Mark spoke up. "Yah," wow Jinyoung's heart already stopped, Mark hardly spoke and with this amount of aggressive wow bless. "You agreed to go see the movie with me, what's he doing here?" Mark asked and Jinyoung watched as he grabbed Jackson's arm. Ok so Mark was better than he expected? He was the actor here though not the gym teacher. This was a stupid idea.. His annoyance grew more as Jackson spoke. "Ah~ there's no need to fight. We can all go together." Jackson said in a high shrilly voice that made Jinyoung's headache come back. He glanced at the class before furrowing his brows, what was he doing? He was the actor here, why was he letting the other two control the scene. It was too cliche, the girl couldn't choose between the good and bad guy but would eventually choose the good guy. Jinyoung had seen it too many times. "Yah if you can't choose," Jinyoung finally spoke up before walking past Jackson and linking his arm with Mark's "then I'll go with him instead." Jinyoung finished and the look on Jackson's face was priceless. The class's reaction was even more priceless. "I'd rather go with a guy than a girl who can't choose." Jinyoung added before turning and pulling Mark along with him.  
"You can't do that! I thought you liked me." Jackson called after them and Jinyoung paused, he was too into it to realize the moment his fingers intertwined with Mark's. "What part do you even like about him over me?" Jackson asked. Sheesh what a drama queen, Jinyoung could practically see the other about to throw a temper tantrum. "I think he's pretty." Jinyoung said and looked up at Mark who only grinned back. Thank god the other was playing along or else he would look so stupid. "Well I think you're manly." Jackson said and Jinyoung snorted.  
"I like pretty things." He said before pulling the older boy along with him away from Jackson.  
"What a plot twist!" Jackson soon screeched and Jinyoung blinked owlishly. He let a soft sigh out before letting go of Mark, however when the other didn't move his hand away Jinyoung looked back up at him. "You're a really good actor." Mark said and the look in the other's eyes sent chills down Jinyoung's back. "I teach it for a reason." Jinyoung said and jumped as Jackson screeched. "Just kiss already."  
Jinyoung never wanted to kill Jackson more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first got7 fic. I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments so I can know what you guys thought!! Thank you~


End file.
